USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)
For the mirror universe counterpart, see ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701). :For the alternate reality Enterprise, see USS Enterprise (alternate reality). :For the Gideon replica, see USS Enterprise (Gideon). |registry =NCC-1701 |affiliation =Federation, Starfleet |launched =2245 |status =Destroyed (2285) |altimage = |commander = }} The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) was a Federation starship in service to Starfleet during the 23rd century. The vessel was commanded by seven captains, including Robert April, Christopher Pike, and the most famous of them all, James T. Kirk. When construction began on the Enterprise in 2242, the ship was designated NX-0002. The Enterprise remained in service for forty years, engaging in numerous first contacts, military engagements, and time travel missions. She eventually gained everlasting fame during her five-year mission, under the command of Captain Kirk. Enterprise underwent a massive refit in 2270, engaged V'Ger in 2273, and self-destructed over the Genesis Planet in 2285. The Enterprise would go on to become one of the most famous Federation starships in history; so famous in fact that when Earth and Starfleet had been saved by Kirk and his crew in 2286, the Federation Council and President decided to thank them by recommissioning another Constitution class starship, the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]], and assigning them to it. The Enterprise would also be known as the Federation flagship through her service life. Over the years, the Enterprise crew represented a wide diversity of races and cultures, including some non-humanoids and a variety of humanoid species, including Humans, Vulcans, Andorians, Tellarites, Lirin, Caitians, Betelgeusians, Kelyans, Zaranites, Saurians, Argelians, Rhaandarites, Sulamids, Triexians, Gallamites, Deltans, Tanians and even representatives of reclusive non-aligned cultures, such as a Klingon, Gorn and a Horta. Lineage "Enterprise" has a long and illustrious Earth lineage, from the age of sail through to the Warp 5 engine. In 1705, the British Royal Navy captured the French naval vessel Enterprise and renamed her HMS Enterprize, a name which was used in British and American navies through the 21st century. In 1976, NASA launched a prototype space shuttle named Enterprise (OV-101). Several other space vessels were named Enterprise, and then in 2151, the United Earth Starfleet launched their first warp 5 capable starship, christened ''Enterprise'' (NX-01). Under the command of Captain Jonathan Archer, Enterprise became a force for exploration and was fundamental in the process that led to the founding of the United Federation of Planets in 2161. Early history Under Captain April Construction and shakedown The Enterprise was the first Constitution class vessel to be authorized and construction began at Starfleet Division, San Francisco Fleet Yards, Earth on July 16, 2242. Originally proposed to be named the USS Constitution NCC 1700, due to numerous alterations in design and power it was redesignated NCC 1701. Overseeing the construction was Captain Robert April, after being appointed by Commodore van Anling, who worked closely with naval architect Lawrence Marvick, chief construction engineer Franz Joseph IV, and their team, which included Bernice Hart and Montgomery Scott. When construction began, the Enterprise had not yet been named, with the intention that the ship would be named upon completion. Construction on the vessel proceeded well, and 2243 saw the introduction of the prototype duotronic computer system developed by Dr. Richard Daystrom. The introduction proved vital to the ship later the following year, when the half-complete ship was ordered on a top secret mission into the Romulan Neutral Zone to rescue the stricken Federation colony ship SS Rosenberg without attracting the Romulans' attention. Captain April, with the help of acting first officer, Commander George Samuel Kirk, Sr., managed to rescue the colonists, and make it back to Federation space with the help of t'Cael Zaniidor Kilyle, Field Primus of the Second Imperial Swarm, and commander of the Imperial Swarmbird ChRRaze. During this time, April chose the name Enterprise for the new ship, after being convinced to do so by George Kirk Sr. During shakedown cruise under the command of Admiral Charles Rasmussen, Klingon agents who had replaced various Starfleet Academy cadets attempted to steal the Enterprise. The plan was defeated thanks to Rasmussen, who sacrificed his life to save the ship. Construction of the Enterprise was completed by early 2245, and the Enterprise was officially launched on July 4, 2245 by Federation President Samuel Solomon Qasr, and attended by former President Jonathan Archer, who had been the commander of the United Earth ship Enterprise (NX-01) nearly a century earlier. Following the launch ceremony, the Enterprise began shakedown cruises under the command of Captain April. The shakedown cruises went well and the Enterprise was finally commissioned on January 3, 2246 and began its first five-year mission of exploration. The first five-year mission In October 2246, the Enterprise was the first Federation ship to reach Tarsus IV with food and supplies for the famine-stricken colony; however, interference from the Klingon warship IKS Kut'luch meant that the Enterprise was too late to stop the execution of 4,000 colonists at the hands of Kodos the Executioner. In 2249, the Enterprise welcomed back George Samuel Kirk Sr. and his 16-year-old son James T. Kirk, as the starship transported them to a newly discovered archaeological site on the planet Faramond. Under Captain Pike The Enterprise returned from its first successful five-year mission in June 2251 (reference stardate 1/9506), and Captain April was promoted to commodore. April recommended that Christopher Pike, who at that time commanded the USS Yorktown, would be a logical replacement. Pike assumed command and the Enterprise embarked on another five-year mission. Two years into Pike's command, just prior to beginning a long term survey of the Pathiad Nebulatae the Enterprise's science officer was struck down with a bout of virillian toxic fever. At the recommendation of Robert April, Pike enlisted the then Cadet Spock to fill the role giving him the rank of acting ensign. Spock's first few weeks on the Enterprise saw a rise in tensions among the crew as they reacted badly to his cold, logical, assessments of events, such as the recent hostage situation the Enterprise had been involved with at Reebi Station. The crew started to become more accepting to Spock following a mission to Magefferus-3 when he laid the foundation for bringing peace to the world by inspiring the inhabitants with his emotional control. In 2254 the Enterprise was diverted from its scheduled mission to the Marrat system to investigate some unusual activity. It soon found the culprit when it was attacked by a Ngultor ship which disabled many of the Enterprise's systems and knocked out the crew while it took it into tow to deliver to its mothership. Fortunately the crew were able to restore the Enterprise’s systems in time to break free and destroy the mothership before it consumed them. Following the Ngultor incident the Enterprise proceeded to the Marrat Nebula where it drove off an attack by a local brigand on Starbase 13. It then proceeded to investigate the Pharos siteworld, above which it battled the IKS Varchas in defence of the Federation project on the planet. Pike ended the battle by destroying the siteworld. The Enterprise next visited Rigel VII to witness the planet's admission into the Federation. Unfortunately rogue elements began a coup and Enterprise personal were killed and injured. The Enterprise proceeded to Vega colony to make use of its advanced medical facilities. En route it answered a distress call from Talos IV and made first contact with the Talosians. Due to their ability to project illusions, Starfleet ships were forbidden to ever again visit the planet. Under General Order 7, such a visit was grounds for the only death penalty left in Starfleet. The Enterprise was next sent to investigate the disappearance of the USS Cortez at Darien 224. It soon found that the other starship had been commandeered by a faction from an isolated colony of Vulcans on the planetoid which attacked the Enterprise. Following the battle the damaged Enterprise suffered further stresses by flying into Darien's atmosphere to rescue Enterprise personnel before the planetoid was destroyed. The Enterprise spent a week at Deep Space Station K-12 undergoing repairs. While there Pike took a shuttle to Earth after being informed his father was unwell. The message was a fake sent by the Commander Kaaj of the IKS Varchas, seeking revenge for his shaming in the Marrat nebula. Fortunately the Enterprise crew were able to uncover the scheme and drive off the Varchas before the Klingons were able to kill Pike. The Enterprise next visited Neyda Prime and Liria before battling a Chakuun Ghostship which had attacked Jubal. The Enterprise limped home to Earth for repairs and then headed a task force to defend Federation colonies along the Tholian border from further Chakuun attacks. The task force soon saw action in defence of Theta Kalyb where four of the other ships in the force were destroyed before the Chakuun retreated. The Enterprise and the only other surviving vessel, the USS Nelson, went to Starbase 45 to undergo repairs. While the Enterprise was still in spacedock Robert April temporarily retook command while Pike was sent on a top secret mission to Temazi. The Enterprise was also sent to Temazi shortly after where it battled a pair of Klingon D7 class vessels in orbit. In late 2256, Michael Burnham encouraged Cadet Tilly to improve her physical conditioning so that she would stand out amongst her peers, and be assigned to the Enterprise or one of her sister ships. ( ) The red bursts In 2257, Captain Pike on the Enterprise sent out a priority 1 distress call that was received by the while en route to . The Enterprise rendezvoused with the Discovery after they dropped out of warp. ( ) During the Federation-Klingon War of 2256-57 the Enterprise was ordered to continue its five year mission and remain away from the front lines as Starfleet intended the ship and her crew to be a weapon of last resort. Being forced to remain away from the front lines took a toll on all of the ship's crew. ( ) Shortly after the end of the war with the Klingons, the Enterprise suffered a catastrophic systems failure while on her way to investigate red bursts that had appeared throughout the galaxy. This systems failure forced Captain Pike to send out a priority one distress call. The responded to the distress call and rendezvoused with the Enterprise. ( ) Captain Pike was named the temporary commanding officer of Discovery to investigate the red bursts while Starfleet made preparations to have Enterprise towed back to spacedock for repairs. ( ) A week later, Pike's first officer, "Number One" had reported to Pike that the holographic comm system was the source of the failures, which had compromised primary systems. Pike ordered Number One to tell Chief Engineer Louvier to strip the system from the ship in favor of viewscreen communication. ( ) Battling control Following the Discovery s acquisition of data from the Sphere that would ultimately lead to the evolution of the Section 31 artificial intelligence Control which would threaten all sentient life in the Milky Way Galaxy, Pike was left with no other option but to set the Discovery s auto-destruct system and call the Enterprise for immediate evacuation of the ship's crew. ( ) On stardate 1051.8, the Enterprise finally rendezvoused with the Discovery and began taking on the ship's crew. When all personnel were fully evacuated, Captain Pike ordered Discovery s destruction. However the Sphere intelligence utilized Discovery s defensive systems to block the Enterprise s torpedo volley. Unable to eliminate Discovery, the crew determined that sending the Discovery into the future was the only method to secure the Sphere data from Control. With the appearance of a fifth red burst, both ships traveled to the planet Xahea, which was ultimately the position Cornwell and Pike decided to fight Leland/Control's armada. ( ) After the decision was made to destroy Discovery to prevent its capture by Control, the ship deployed evacuation corridors to transfer its crew to Enterprise. ( ) Following the decisive battle with Control, and the loss of a significant portion of the saucer section, the Enterprise under went extensive repairs in orbit of Earth. ( ) In 2262, the Enterprise entered spacedock for an extensive refit, which completed two years later. (TOS novel: Where Sea Meets Sky) Following the repairs to the Enterprise, the Enterprise resumed her mission of exploration once again under the command of Christopher Pike. Their first stop was to a new moon that was discovered at Edrin II. ( ) Kirk's five-year mission In 2264, command of the Enterprise was passed on to James T. Kirk, the youngest captain at that time, when Pike was promoted to fleet captain and assigned overall control of Constitution-class starship operations. The Enterprise's first mission under Kirk wasn't a deep-space exploratory mission or a mission of importance, but to transport the Warp-Speed Classic Vaudeville Company around the Federation Phalanx to Starbase 13. Although Kirk was very reluctant to this first assignment, Admiral Kimitake Noguchi, though he needed the time to work out his command, and ordered him to do it or lose the Enterprise. The voyage was far from uneventful, however, after encountering the rebel Klingon Bird-of-Prey Quundar, and encountering a generational vessel. Following several other adventures, the Enterprise was finally dispatched on a five-year mission, in which the ship's primary mission was to seek out and contact alien lifeforms. Beyond this primary mission, the Enterprise was also charged with defending Federation territory from aggression, aid member worlds in crisis, and provide support for scientific expeditions and colonies that were working in the Enterprise's patrol area. Discoveries Over the course of the five-year mission, the Enterprise visited many different planets and encountered representatives from dozens of different species. On many occasions the Enterprise made first contact with beings that hadn't been encountered by the Federation before, including stellar neighbors, voyagers from outside the Milky Way, and powerful non-corporeal entities. List of first contacts *2266 **The First Federation **The Thasians *2267 **The Onlies **Trelane **The Gorn **The Metrons **The Horta *2268 **The Kelvans **The Melkotians **The Vians **The Fabrini *2269 **The Zetarians **The Excalbians **The Vendorians The galactic barrier A short time into the five-year mission in 2265 (stardate 1312.4), the Enterprise was ordered to probe beyond the edge of the galaxy by Admiral Saylor. Upon arriving at the edge the Enterprise collided with the previously-undocumented galactic barrier, which critically damaged various ship's systems and killed nine crewmembers. Two further crewmembers, Elizabeth Dehner and Gary Mitchell, died as a result of the strange unusual energy which enhanced their ESP senses. Lieutenant Lee Kelso was also killed by Mitchell while on the surface of Delta Vega. The Enterprise was forced to return to the barrier in 2268 when she had been taken over by the Kelvans and upgraded with Kelvan technology so that she was able to safely cross the barrier and head for the Andromeda Galaxy. Some months later, the Enterprise once again breached the barrier and became trapped in the void just beyond it. Time travel The reality of externally influenced time travel had been well known and documented since the voyages of the Enterprise (NX-01) in the 2150s, yet this Enterprise became the first Federation starship to experience deliberately-controlled time travel. The development of time travel came by accident in 2266 when the Enterprise was observing the break-up of planet Psi 2000. The crew had been struck down by a polywater intoxication and one crewmember had shut down the ship's engines and the Enterprise was quickly losing orbit. With no other choice, Lieutenant Commanders' Spock and Montgomery Scott performed a "cold start" of the warp engines via a controlled matter-antimatter implosion which saved the ship but also sent the Enterprise into a time-warp as it escaped the planet's gravity well and sent her back three days into the past. The following year, the Enterprise was hurled through space and time to Earth in 1969 while attempting to escape the gravitational pull of a black star. The Enterprise crew were able to engineer their return to the 23rd century by warping around Sol's gravity well in a slingshot maneuver. The following year, Starfleet Command ordered the Enterprise to use the proven slingshot method and returned to Earth in 1968 to perform an historical observation mission. Spaceborne entities Some discoveries made by the Enterprise during the five-year mission included confrontations with entities and mechanisms which threatened great areas of Federation space. In 2267, the Enterprise encountered an ancient "doomsday machine", which destroyed objects using an antiproton beam and then consumed them. Because the object was heading through the most densely inhabited areas of the Federation including the Rigel star system, the Enterprise was forced to shut down the machine with the help of the stricken USS Constellation, a former victim of the machine. The following year, a giant space amoeba emitted a negative energy which was toxic for humanoid life and had claimed the lives of the Vulcan crew of the USS Intrepid. The Enterprise responded to the Intrepid's distress call and was able to penetrate the cell interior and set off an antimatter explosion which destroyed the amoeba before it was able to divide. From late 2269 to mid-2271, the Enterprise was given several "make-overs". Over these years, she had an extra bridge turbolift added; a domed, navigational dish mounted to the bridge ceiling; an early version of a holodeck; an inflatible decoy releasing system; and additional decks. From late 2269 to mid-2271, the Enterprise was given several "make-overs". Over these years, she had an extra bridge turbolift added; a domed, navigational dish mounted to the bridge ceiling; an early version of a holodeck; an inflatible decoy releasing system; and additional decks. During this same year, Enterprise was dispatched to investigate a huge cosmic cloud that was approaching the planet Mantilles in the Pallas 14 system. Upon arrival in the system, the Enterprise crew observed the cloud consuming the planet Alondra and then continue to Mantilles. With no choice but to try and stop the cloud, Captain Kirk took the Enterprise into the cloud to find a means of slowing it down. Thankfully, Spock was able to mind-meld with the cloud and divert it from Mantilles at the last possible moment. Battles On stardate 1512.2, Kirk managed to prevent Commander Balok of the First Federation vessel Fesarius from destroying the Enterprise after he bluffed Balok into believing that the Enterprise was equipped with a corbomite device. This tactic again proved useful in 2267 when facing the Romulans. Klingon engagements Throughout the five-year mission, the warships of the Klingon Imperial Fleet became a constant opponent of the Enterprise. While high-ranking officers such as Commander Kor relished the prospect of battle against Kirk and the Enterprise, lower ranks chose to mock the starship and her commanding officer. Following the outbreak of the First Federation-Klingon War in 2267, the Enterprise was immediately attacked by the IKS Vortha, which the Enterprise was easily able to dispatch. After the battle with the Vortha, the Enterprise was ordered to proceed to Organia in an attempt to secure the region. Unfortunately, a large Klingon invasion fleet led by Kor entered the system and forced the Enterprise to leave, with Kirk and Spock trapped on the surface. The Enterprise later returned with a Starfleet force and prepared to engage Kor's fleet but the fighting was stopped by the Organians and the Organian Peace Treaty was imposed. A few months later, a D7-class warship attempted to keep the Enterprise clear of Capella IV while Klingon agents were on the planet trying to subvert the natives and gain access to the planet's topaline. While the plan was unsuccessful, the warship's crew later engaged Enterprise security personnel and Capellan warrior's in a pitched battle on the surface of Capella IV. The battle was only concluded when Klingon General Kellen negotiated the Enterprise's assistance in engaging the Furies. The following year, the Enterprise was sabotaged by a Klingon agent who had infiltrated the Dohlman of Elas' entourage during a diplomatic mission in the Tellun system. The Enterprise was then attacked by a D7-class battle cruiser, but was able to escape with the Dohlman's assistance. A few months later, the Enterprise was forced to destroy the abandoned IKS Voh'tahk, under the command of Commander Kang, as the radiation emitted from the ship posed a hazard. The surviving Klingons were beamed aboard the Enterprise, and later launched an attempt to gain control of the Enterprise under the influence of the Beta XII-A entity. In 2270, the Enterprise was engaged by a group of Klingon vessels led by the , a 25th century Somraw-class Raptor escort that had come back in time to destroy the Enterprise and change history in favor of the Klingon Empire. The Enterprise was rescued by a 25th century Starfleet vessel that had traveled back from the year 2409 in pursuit of the Worvig. The Enterprise then returned the favor by defending the future Starfleet vessel from additional Klingon attack until the other vessel could return to their own time. Romulan engagements In late 2266 the Romulan Star Empire re-emerged from a century of isolation and dispatched the ChR Gal Gath'thong to cross the Romulan Neutral Zone and attack several Earth outposts. The Enterprise was the first vessel to respond to the outposts' distress call and engaged the Gal Gath'thong. During the engagement, the Romulans powerful plasma torpedoes caused significant damage to the Enterprise, and their cloaking device made it difficult for the starship to detect them. Fortunately, the Enterprise was able to overcome the Gal Gath'thong before it returned to Romulan space. The following year, a fleet of ten Vas Hatham birds-of-prey engaged the Enterprise when it crossed into the Neutral Zone in order to take a direct route to Starbase 10. The unfortunate action was taken by Commodore George Stocker who was in temporary command while Captain Kirk was incapacitated. Thankfully, Kirk was able to recover and once again used his corbomite bluff to fool the Romulans and escape back to Federation space. In early 2268 the Enterprise was ordered to cross into the Romulan Neutral Zone as part of Operation Purloin, an operation to capture a cloaking device that had been devised by Starfleet Intelligence. Shortly after crossing, the Enterprise was surrounded by three Stormbird class battle cruisers, commanded by Commander Charvanek, and Captain Kirk and Commander Spock were taken prisoner. Kirk and Spock were eventually able to steal the cloak from Charvenak's flagship, the ChR Memenda, and made it back to the Enterprise with Charvanek as a prisoner. Eventually, Montgomery Scott was able to connect the cloak to the Enterprise's systems and she escaped back to Federation space. Casualties Service aboard the Enterprise proved to be hazardous, especially for those crewmembers serving in the security division. The first crewmember to be killed during Captain Kirk's first tenure in command of the Enterprise was communications officer Hounslaw Tanaka. By the end of the five-year mission, ninety-four crewmembers had met violent deaths. Refit and further service In 2270, following the completion of Kirk's historic five-year mission, the Enterprise returned to Earth. Originally the ship was going to be decommissioned and dismantled after returning to Earth, but the high profile of the nature of the ship and her crew led Starfleet to reverse that decision. However, the Enterprise was still 25 years old by 2270. Despite undergoing several refits over the years, it became apparent that the technology on the ship was becoming outdated, and that a major refitting of the Enterprise would be required. During the final days of Kirk's historic five year mission, new warp technology was being perfected, and Starfleet's Corps of Engineers decided that the Enterprise would be an ideal test-bed for the new technology. When the ship arrived at Earth, she was put into dry dock for this major refit, which would take eighteen months to complete. The original warp nacelles were replaced with newer and larger units. When it was found that the original pylons would not support the weight of the new nacelles, nor would they be large enough to house the plasma transfer conduits, they were also replaced. A new matter /anti-matter reactor was placed in the secondary hull. The impulse engine deck at the rear of the primary hull was switched out during the refit. The exterior navigational deflector was replaced with an internal unit, and a new photon torpedo launching system was added to the connector between the primary and secondary hulls. This updated photorp deployment method channeled propulsion directly from the matter/antimatter intermix. The bridge module was replaced with a new unit, and the original bridge module was taken and placed on board the USS Yorktown. Docking ports were added at various points to allow secondary craft - such as shuttlecraft and travel pods - to dock with the Enterprise without needing to enter the shuttle bay. When it was found that the main computer would not be powerful enough to handle the new technology - especially the new warp systems, it was replaced. During the course of the refit, Romulan spies managed to infect the new computer systems with a Trojan Horse virus, which was discovered and removed from the computer systems just before the ship launched. It was operated by Mark VII multitronic software. As the refit of Enterprise neared completion, Starfleet decided not to paint the hull with the customary thermocoat that had been applied to vessels previously. Engineers offered to paint the hull of the Enterprise following the final outfitting, but Admiral Kirk declined, preferring the appearance of the Enterprise without the thermocoat. In fact, on the whole this new look was so favorably received that Starfleet eliminated thermocoats from all ships displacing 90,000 metric tons and above. Command of the ship during the refit was given to Captain Willard Decker, who remained with the Enterprise throughout the entire refit process. Another five-year mission Captain Decker was slated to retain the command of the Enterprise upon the ship's relaunch; however, then-Admiral Kirk assumed command in response to the crisis involving the machine entity "V'Ger." Because Decker had become intimately familiar with the redesigned Enterprise, Decker remained on board as Kirk's executive officer. Decker was reported missing in action during that mission, and Kirk resumed permanent command of the Enterprise. Immediately after the crisis with V'Ger the Enterprise stopped at a starbase for final outfitting, which included components that had been left out due to the emergency nature of the launch of the refitted Enterprise. One of the minor items fixed during this layover was the inclusion of an image of the ''Enterprise'' NX-01 in the recreation room display of past vessels named Enterprise. The starbase crew offered to paint the Enterprise, but Kirk declined, preferring the hull unpainted. The bare alloy appearance of the Enterprise was so favorably received by the public that Starfleet stopped painting vessels weighing 90,000 metric tons or more. Captain Kirk decided to recommend that the science station be relocated from behind its new position behind the Captain's chair back to a location near the position near where the science station had been located previously. At some point prior to 2283 this was done. One of the first missions of the refitted Enterprise was to travel to Lorina when strife broke out amongst the descendants of the Fabrini. In 2273, the Enterprise went to the planet, Cragon V. The Enterprise was disabled with the IKS Ghargh by the planet’s ruler, Weyland. Three Enterprise crewmembers were sent back into time by Weyland. Captain Kirk was able to show that the Federation was honorable and good, and the Enterprise crewmembers were returned. The Enterprise was able to help Commander Kral regain his vessel and the Enterprise was returned to normal by Weyland. The Enterprise went to Starbase 42, afterwards. In 2278, the Enterprise stopped at Starbase 18 to pick up supplies to bring to Vesta V. After re-supplying the colony, the Enterprise went to the Akkallan System to retrieve a science team. The crew of the Enterprise helped discover the true origins of the Akallan people and stopped the Chorymi from harvesting the Akkallan oceans. The Enterprise went to Earth afterwards. Training ship In 2284, Enterprise was retired from active service, and assigned to Starfleet Academy as a training ship. The ship was reactivated by Admiral Kirk in response to a crisis involving Project Genesis. The Enterprise soon encountered the USS Reliant, which refused to answer hails as she approached. Even though regulations called for Kirk to assume a defensive posture when the Reliant didn't answer their hails, Kirk ignored the regulation. When the Reliant pulled up alongside the Enterprise, the Reliant opened fire, severely damaging the engineering section. It was then that Khan revealed himself. Kirk was able to use the Enterprise computer to lower Khan's shields, damaging the Reliant enough to drive her off. The Enterprise and Reliant faced off against each other in the Mutara Nebula, but Kirk was finally able to disable Khan's hijacked starship and the Enterprise finally disabled the Reliant, severing the ship's port nacelle from its support pylon. Determined to destroy Kirk, a fatally wounded Khan activated the Genesis Device, which would not only destroy the Reliant, but the Enterprise as well when it exploded - which did not have a functional warp drive at the time. Fortunately, just before the Genesis Device exploded, Spock entered the irradiated control chamber and brought the warp drive back online. The Enterprise was able to warp away as the Genesis Device exploded, taking the Reliant with it. Within a few hours, a new star system had been created, complete with an apparently habitable planet. But in the process, Spock died due to radiation poisoning. Final days Shortly after Spock sacrificed himself to save the Enterprise and her crew, the ship returned to spacedock. There Kirk and the rest of the crew learned that the Enterprise was to be decommissioned - the ship had been in service for 40 years by then. Harry Morrow pointed out to Kirk 20 of those years were manned by the fellow admiral, and his crew. Dr. McCoy began exhibiting strange behaviors, such as breaking into Spock's quarters and collapsing in Kirk's arms when the Admiral went to confront him. Sarek soon arrived to ask Kirk about Spock's katra, or immortal soul, and it was then the two men learned that Spock had transferred his katra into McCoy. Starfleet refused to allow Kirk to return to the Genesis Planet to retrieve Spock's body, so Kirk and his senior staff decided to go without Starfleet's approval. Kirk and his staff stole the Enterprise, and left for the Genesis Planet. What they didn't know was that a Klingon Bird-of-Prey commanded by ruge was waiting for them at the planet. When the Klingons managed to disable the Enterprise, Kirk activated the ship's auto-destruct device, and the ship was destroyed while in orbit of the Genesis Planet in 2285. During the final ten seconds of the auto-destruct countdown, the Enterprise reflected on the fact that it had possibly become a sentient being. It regretted that it would not know the future, but it was content to sacrifice itself in battle rather than be decommissioned and disassembled. Kirk and his crew were able to commandeer the Klingon ship, and used it to travel to Vulcan, where Spock's body and katra were reunited. So significant were the accomplishments of NCC-1701, that Starfleet re-used this registry (with the addition of a letter suffix) for each of the six subsequent starships (to date) to have been christened Enterprise. Alternate Enterprise''s Several alternate timeline and illusory versions of the ''Enterprise have been encountered. In an alternate timeline created when Yeoman J. Mia Colt was sent forward in time from 2254 to 2293 after her tricorder scans released the tachyon energy contained in an Argollian artifact known as a Keepsake, Pike remained in command of the Enterprise until it was decommissioned, after which it became a popular attraction at the San Francisco Smithsonian Museum of Air, Sea and Space. He was then placed in command of the . IUES Enterprise I :''See also: IUES Enterprise I.'' ISS Enterprise :''See also: ISS Enterprise.'' Vardaine copy :''See also: USS Enterprise.'' Janus Gate timeline VSS ShiKahr :''See also: VSS ShiKahr.'' UESS Enterprise :''See also: UESS Enterprise.'' USS Enterprise :See also: [[USS Enterprise (alternate reality)|USS Enterprise]]. Crew Commanding officers *Captain Robert April (2244, 2245-2251) *Admiral Charles Rasmussen (c. 2245, KIA) *Captain Christopher Pike (2251-2264) *Captain/Rear Admiral James T. Kirk (2264-2270, 2273-2278, 2280s sporadically) *Captain Zarlo (2266) *Lieutenant Styles (2269) *Captain Willard Decker (2270-2273) *Captain Spock (2278-2285, sporadically as Academy instructor) Auxiliary craft The Enterprise's complement also included at least two maintenance vehicles called repair wagons, and a small pod-like vehicle called the capsule which detached from the underside of the saucer section in a similar manner to later captain's yacht designs. Category:Federation starships Category:Constitution class starships